


False Advertising

by Angelikah



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Attempts at intimacy, BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm bad at it though, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, don't put your hopes and dreams on it, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/pseuds/Angelikah
Summary: Caroline and Klaus have been play partners for two years and try to keep real life at the door. As a result, they're both totally surprised when he gets hired as Caroline's new boss. But hey, it's only an HR disaster if things go out of control, right?





	False Advertising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melsbels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/gifts).



> Thank you to Kelly, Laura, and Ravyn for various levels of handholding, soundboarding, and whining-tolerating. You all are the very best.  
> Melissa, you are truly one of the most inspiring people in this fandom. Your exuberance and excitement make my fingers itch to type every time we exchange headcanons or talk about...literally anything. You are a blessing. I've never been so excited to not be able to look someone in the eye over coffee.

 

 

 

Caroline checked the conference room clock again, her hands twitching as she fought the urge to grab her purse and slip out the door. She and Klaus were supposed to meet in the tiny studio apartment he rented for them to play in on the other side of town at 7:30, and it was already 7:15. Sadly, she had to stick around until the end of Katherine’s going away party (whenever that was going to be). Her boss was retiring from her position as Chief Marketing Officer after fifteen years with the company, and Caroline couldn’t help but be disappointed to see her go. She’d always been fair and no-nonsense, something Caroline could appreciate, and she considered Katherine a mentor.

She deeply regretted asking Anna to buy so much booze, but she hadn’t wanted them to run out. Unfortunately, her coworkers seemed determined to make sure that they didn’t waste a single drop. She pulled out her phone, not even bothering to be subtle, and opened her and Klaus’s text conversation.

[Caroline]: My office party is running over. I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’m sorry!

[Klaus]: How late do you think you’ll be?

Caroline bit her lip, glancing at the number of bottles they had left and trying to figure out how long it would take to clean up.

[Caroline]: 8:30? Possibly earlier if I start cleaning up and trying to get everyone out the door.

[Klaus]: Eight o’clock sharp or I won’t be able to find the time for rewards.

[Klaus]: For every minute you make me wait past that I’ll add a strike.

She sighed, dropping her phone in her purse and grabbing the garbage can, starting to sweep the candy wrappers, paper plates, and plastic cutlery off the glass-top table and into the bag. “Time to head home!” she said loudly, the room effectively going quiet as soon as she’d spoken. “Or to the bar down the street, but the point is you can’t stay here.”

There were a few grumbles before Katherine raised her beer bottle. “Shots at the grill. First round on me!”

Her coworkers filed out the door, with the exception of April, their (under twenty-one) receptionist, who hung back and offered to help. “That would be amazing, thank you,” Caroline said gratefully.

They chatted as they cleaned up, and Caroline frowned when April mentioned their new boss had been hired already and was coming in on Monday.

“Really? Was it that guy who looked like a blue-eyed weasel?”

April snorted. “No. It was the second-to-last interview? I think that might have been the week you had the flu. He’s from England. Or Australia, I guess. I feel like I can never tell the difference. Anyway, he’s hot. Like, _really_ hot. I’d risk a trip to HR for a round—oh my god, _please_ don’t tell Meredith I said that.”

Caroline laughed. “Secret’s safe with me, I promise. Do you remember his name? I kind of want to google him.”

April frowned. “Ugh, I know I should. I just got his background check stuff and sent it to Meredith. I know we poached him from one of the big tech companies in New York, but their marketing department is here. Michael, I think? Or that could have been his last name. I can’t remember.”

“Was he nice to you when he came in?”

“Yeah. Better than weasel guy by far.”

Caroline threw the last bottle in the recycling, checking the clock and wincing. _7:48._

“I’m really sorry April, but I have to go. I have a...a thing. Would you mind locking up? I’ll pick you up some lunch next week.”

“No problem,” April said, looking pleased at the prospect of free food (every just-out-of-college twenty-something’s dream, Caroline knew).

“Thanks! You’re the best.”

She decided to forego public transit, calling an uber instead hoping it would be faster, and she watched the time tick by as she sat in the back of Your Driver is Camille’s Lexus, “mmhm”ing to her driver’s life story about working as a bartender through college to pay for her psych degree. She thanked her the second she pulled up to the curb before hurrying to the entrance of the building, heart pounding, and tearing up the stairs, out of breath by the time she put the key in the lock.

Klaus was standing on the other side of the room, his hands clasped behind his back, looking out the window. She glanced at the clock on the microwave in the kitchenette.

 _8:02_. Damnit.

“Strip,” he ordered without turning to look at her. “You’re lucky that I’m in a good mood.”

“Yes, Master,” she said, her breathing still uneven. She pulled off her blouse and unbuttoned her slacks, letting them drop with her thong before reaching behind her to unhook her bra, shrugging it off.  She was silent as she stood in place waiting for him, her nipples pebbling from the cool air. He didn’t turn to look, though he drummed his nails against the windowsill in thought.

She’d learned to read little signals from him in the past two years they’d been playing, and she could tell that he was happy about something, though she didn’t have enough context to guess what. They had a firm rule to leave real life at the door, though she’d googled him in the beginning and knew that he was in the same industry she was (though in a much more prestigious position), and she wasn’t surprised he could afford to rent out a luxury apartment just for them to have kinky sex in twice a week.

She didn’t mind giving him personal details after the first few months, once she trusted him. He seemed to absorb everything she told him about her life like he couldn’t get enough, remembering small things that she almost wouldn’t have remembered herself. He always said it was part of play, that taking care of her was one of the things that he liked about it, but she always felt unwelcome warm fuzzies when he was more affectionate after a hard day or he ordered in when she mentioned she’d been too busy to eat. She kind of hated herself for developing feelings for him, but she always convinced herself it was because he was a good Dom and nothing more.

Even though she only knew tiny snippets about his life, she felt like she knew him in a different way than anyone else. He liked to pay attention to her wants, but she liked pleasing him by anticipating his needs and following his every order to the very last detail. Disappointing him was one of the worst punishments, almost worse than anything physical he could inflict, and she’d been bracing herself the entire car ride for him to lecture her.

He seemed relaxed, though. Much more than she’d expected considering how late she’d been. He gave her a small smile when he turned around. A good mood for him generally just involved more affection, but he truly seemed at ease. “Come here, sweetheart.”

The use of an petname was a good sign, and she was a little confused, considering she was supposed to be punished. She debated whether to ask about it as she walked to him, finally deciding that it was best to bring up. If anything it would absolve the twinge of guilt for keeping him waiting.

“I’m sorry I was late, Master.”

“It’s alright, love,” he whispered, steering her to look out the window and standing behind her, his hot palm splayed on her stomach, his other settled on her hip.

“Hands on the windowsill and bend over,” he ordered, and she could see him in the reflection of the glass as she obeyed, his eyes greedy as they raked over her form. “I want you to look outside while I spank you, to know that if anyone happened to glance in our direction they’d see how sweetly you submit to me.”

“Yes, Master,” she said, bending over as he’d asked, her spine curled to emphasize her ass, legs spread far enough to see that she was slick.  

“You look so lovely like this sweetheart,” he murmured, tangling her hair around his fingers. “Bent over for your Master with your legs spread, your pussy already wet with anticipation.”

“Thank you, Master.”

He tugged her hair lightly, making her core clench from the stab of arousal, a soft moan escaping her. He ran his finger along her folds, making her shiver.

“Seventeen strikes. Fifteen for being late and an additional two as promised for every minute past eight.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Don’t count today. I want to hear the hitch in your breath at every strike, the little moans you make that you try to swallow.”

She nodded, watching him in the reflection of the glass as he moved behind her, his fingertips pressing lightly against the flesh of her ass. She whimpered as he slid them down the backs of her thighs, the anticipation making her core throb. “Look outside,” he ordered, and she immediately tore her eyes away from his face, looking instead at the view. The apartment was on the sixth floor, the people below close enough that if they looked up they’d see her bent over with her forehead pressed against the cool glass, her body bare, Klaus standing behind her with a smirk.

Her heart was pounding, the anticipation and risk that someone could see them only making it hotter when his palm came down on her ass with a smack, her breath hitching, fingers curling against the windowsill. The second strike came down on the same spot, the sting making her nipples tighten, and she had to resist the urge to rub her thighs together to soothe her already intense need for friction.

He continued, pausing every two or three strikes to let her catch her breath. “I love the way you moan for me, sweetheart,” he whispered. “The little hitches of breath just before every strike, the way you arch your spine to encourage me, just begging for me to mark your arse with my palm. I know that you didn’t mean to make me wait.”

“No, Master. I wanted to see you,” she breathed, her skin heated and sensitive. She heard him chuckle softly behind her, his hand stroking down her spine lightly, her pussy throbbing from the simple light touch.

“I know. Because you like this, don’t you? You like spending the day in a constant state of anticipation, just waiting to leave so that you can give yourself to me. I’d love to know all the filthy thoughts that run through your head all day as you try to concentrate, the way you fantasize about all the ways I’ll take you later, how I’ll make you beg me for more.”

“I do, Master,” she said, taking a sharp breath when his hand landed on her ass again, the last strike making her knees wobble, her pussy clenching.

She felt his strong arm encircle her waist to steady her, the rough fabric of his trousers pressing against her sensitive core, and she couldn’t help but rub against him, desperate for friction. He laughed again, bending to kiss her shoulder lightly and standing up, gently guiding her to lean against him. “Turn,” he ordered, and she obeyed, letting her cheek rest on his shoulder as he rubbed her back before cupping her ass, the friction against the still aching skin making her whimper. “Does it hurt?”

“Mmhm.”

“Good,” he murmured, pinching her ass hard. He knew she liked it, that the pain made her pussy ache, and she moaned, fisting his shirt. “Now. I’d like to see your face when I fuck you today. Your eyes darken to such a lovely shade when you’re desperate for me.”

“Thank you, Master.”

He stepped back from her, and she shivered at the sudden lack of warmth, her nipples still tight from cold. He gave her a slow once-over, his eyes sliding down her body at a pace that made her blush, his gaze lingering on her lips, breasts, and legs before flitting back up to give her a heated look that made her feel exposed and bare. If anyone else looked at her like that she would have felt objectified and uncomfortable, but Klaus somehow made her feel like the most desirable person on the planet. She never felt insecure about how her desperation rolled off of her in waves when she was with him, knowing that he wanted her as much as she did him.

“Come,” he ordered, his voice hard but somehow affectionate, and she obediently followed him, standing in front of him as he sank down on the couch. “Undress me.”

She swallowed, highly aware of his eyes on her as she knelt at his feet, unlacing his shoe and pulling it off, setting it aside before undoing the other one, the still-sensitive skin of her ass pressing against her heels in a way that made her pussy throb whenever she shifted even the slightest bit. She glanced up at him to meet his eyes as she pulled off his socks, flushing at how he was drinking her in, his tongue darting over his lips in a way that seemed almost subconscious as he watched her every movement. She sat up higher on her knees to reach for the button and fly on his slacks, leaning into his touch as he began to card his fingers through her hair, twirling the curls around his fingers.

The room was perfectly silent aside from the rustle of clothing as she pulled down his slacks until she ran her tongue along his inner thigh. He groaned low in his throat, tugging her hair lightly, and she grinned as she dropped light kisses just above the waistband of his boxer briefs before pulling them down, keeping eye contact as she wrapped her hand around his cock, satisfied by the way his lips were parted and his breathing was uneven. He pushed her hand away. “I said undress me,” he reminded, his tone a clear warning, and she flushed.

“Sorry, Master.”

“Do you need a reminder of who you belong to?” he asked, his voice deceptively light. “I’ve been lenient today, but perhaps I shouldn’t have been. I think you’re forgetting that you touch me because I allow it, that you receive rewards on the condition that you please me.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” she repeated. “I thought since I was late you might want--”

“I want you to be a good girl for me,” he interrupted, his voice soft. “Now.”

She stood, straddling him while being careful not to give herself any contact where she wanted it most, her eyes flitting to meet his before she reached to undo his tie, unraveling the knot with sure fingers. She pulled it away and unbuttoned his shirt, resisting the urge to kiss every slip of skin as it was revealed. Once she’d tossed it aside she waited, every inch of her humming with need for his touch, for friction. She wanted to feel his skin under his fingers, to see his face as he filled her, but she managed to restrain herself, instead shifting slightly as he watched her with perceptive eyes and an infuriatingly knowing smile.

“So impatient,” he said softly, cupping her cheek, and she couldn’t help but be annoyed that his calloused palm was brushing her skin in _entirely_ the wrong place. Her core was throbbing with need, her nipples tight and aching, and she wasn’t sure she could last much longer without begging.

It was something Klaus usually liked, but at times like these, when he seemed determined to remind her that she belonged to him, she knew that disobeying wasn’t the right move if she wanted any gratification.

And she _really_ wanted it.

She stayed silent, shifting as his fingertips brushed along her waist with what she knew was a deliberately light touch designed to tease, and she swallowed her instinctive ‘ _please_ ’ with difficulty, simply holding his eyes with hers.

He reached between them to stroke his cock a few times, his breath hitching, before his other hand pushed her forward to encourage her to sink onto his cock.

She moaned, trying desperately to resist the urge to let her head drop back. He’d said he wanted to see her face, and she wanted to show him she’d listened, that she cared enough to follow every order he gave her.

He moved his hips, their bodies falling into a familiar rhythm, and she laid her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as they picked up speed, his palms hot on her hips as he guided her movements. She watched his face, cataloguing every movement he made, and she felt like he was doing the same, his hands moving her hips to create just the right angle to make her shake. She fought to keep her eyes open as her high built, their movements growing faster with every moment, and her nails dug into his shoulders as he bent forward to catch her lips with his.

The kiss was biting and all-consuming, his tongue tracing the backs of her teeth and dragging across her lips. She moaned into his mouth, chasing his lips as he pulled back, his breathing ragged.

“Eyes on me, sweetheart. I want to see you when you come,” he said sharply, just as his nails bit into the flesh of her ass and his pelvic bone pressed against her clit, and she shook against him as she came, doing her best to obey his orders even as she clenched around his cock.

He caught her lips when she came down from her high, his hips still moving quickly as he fucked her, biting hard on her lip when he spilled inside of her.

She slumped against him, her breathing hard and her body heavy. “Good girl,” he praised softly, stroking her hair a few times before he gently pushed her away. “Get up, sweetheart,” he ordered, and she pushed off of him on shaky legs, his come dripping down her thighs.

“Freshen up and get the bruise balm from the washroom,” he ordered.

She nodded, and by the time she got back with the container he had pulled his boxer briefs on and was sitting on the couch waiting for her. “Come here, sweetheart.”

She obeyed, her inner thighs still slick, and he gently helped her lie over his lap. She heard him uncap the bottle and hummed contentedly when she felt the cold cream against her skin, his hands gently rubbing it in. “You were such a good girl for me,” he praised again, continuing to murmur compliments about how he loved watching her and how pretty she looked when she came.

Her heart was still pounding with adrenaline, but his soft touches and low whispers of encouragement calmed her down. Once he was done with the cream, he encouraged her to curl in his lap, draping a blanket around them and offering her a granola bar, which she took gratefully, settling against him to eat. Once she’d finished she felt him press a soft kiss to her temple. “You did so well today, sweetheart,” he murmured, his arm tightening around her.

“Thank you, Master.”

“I’ll be a bit busy next week. It’s possible I won’t be able to make it Monday. Would you rather play over text or skip?”

“I think we should skip,” she said reluctantly. “My boss just quit and our new one is starting on Monday. That was what the office party was for. I’ll probably be busy too.”

He froze, and she looked up at him in confusion. “You okay?”

“Yes,” he said after a beat of silence.

“You sure?”

“Title,” he reminded absently, his hand still rubbing her back. “And it’s nothing,” he said, though she could tell from his tone that it was _something_.

“Okay, Master,” she said, closing her eyes and leaning against him. She knew better than to press. He shared bits and pieces of his life with her, but he was very private by nature. She’d learned that the more she insisted he tell her what he was thinking about, the more he’d dig in his heels.

“I’ll see you on Thursday then?”

“Someone’s eager,” he said, and though she couldn’t see his face she could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

“For you, Master? Always,” she teased, and he chuckled, his hand ghosting over her spine, making her skin prickle.

“You always know just the right things to say, don’t you?”

“I try, Master.”

* * *

When Caroline pulled into her normal parking space on Monday she was nervous. She’d been so used to Katherine’s leadership style after five years with the company that she wasn’t sure what to expect with the new boss or how to act, especially since she’d been sick in bed during the interview process.

When she finally stepped out of the elevator on her floor, she realized that she shouldn’t have been nervous. She should have been terrified.

Klaus was standing in front of her talking to April with a dimpled smile on his face, a smile that dropped into confusion when he looked up and saw her.

“Hey, Care!” April said brightly, clearly oblivious to the sudden tension in the room before turning to Klaus. “This is Caroline. She was out with the flu when you interviewed.”

“Oh my god,” Caroline breathed, trying to process that Klaus had been hired as her new boss, that he hadn’t _told her_...

“Caroline and I have met, actually,” Klaus said quickly, sending a charming smile to April. “She’s a family friend.”

“Yeah,” Caroline echoed faintly. “Family friend.”

“I had no idea this was your company,” Klaus said, and though his voice was neutral, even pleasant, she could read the way he looked at her easily and knew he was being genuine. It was a surprise to both of them, clearly.

There was a beat of silence before Caroline managed to gather herself. “Yeah. Well, welcome!” she said awkwardly. “Um, I have to put my lunch in the fridge.”

The excuse sounded lame even to her own ears, but Klaus gave her an understanding glance before she rushed in the direction of the kitchen.

Her hands were shaking as she set her sandwich on the top shelf, closing the fridge door. She knew that Klaus was trustworthy, that he’d never hurt her, but the idea of seeing him every day, of him having real genuine power over her unrelated to the power she voluntarily gave him was more than a little scary.

It was also, if she was honest with herself, more than a little hot.

She walked to her office and shut the door before dropping her purse unceremoniously at her desk and turning on her computer, her mind still racing with all the options, all the things that could go wrong and all the things that could go perfectly, deliciously right.

Life was a rich tapestry, she reflected dryly as she opened her email.

 

 **From:** Klaus Mikaelson

 **To:** Caroline Forbes

 **Subject:** Meeting

Caroline,

I intend to have an individual meeting with everyone in the immediate department sometime in the next few days. Does eleven today work for you?

Best,

Klaus Mikaelson

Chief Marketing Officer

Silas Marshall & Co.

 

 **From:** Caroline Forbes

 **To:** Klaus Mikaelson

 **Subject:** Re: Meeting

Klaus,

That sounds fine. I’ll see you at eleven.

Regards,

Caroline Forbes

Marketing Director

Silas Marshall & Co.

 

She hit ‘send’ and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes with her palms.

Her life was weird.

* * *

Caroline shut Klaus’s door behind her and sank down in the chair across from his desk. He watched her for a moment before he took a deep breath and spoke, his voice quiet but with a confidence that immediately made her feel at ease.

“I promise that you’re safe, sweetheart,” he said, searching her face. “I would never abuse your trust in me.”

“I believe you,” she said immediately. “I just...”

He knew her well enough to stay silent as she tried to find the words, and she couldn’t help the tiny flutter in her chest.

“I’m scared,” she said finally, and she was relieved when he didn’t look the least bit offended, though he did seem uncomfortable, and it took her a second to realize that he was _nervous_.

“If you don’t feel comfortable with our arrangement,” he began after a few seconds, but she shook her head, the words escaping her before she’d really thought them through.

“I want to keep playing,” she said, pausing for a second. “I mean, unless you don’t--”

“I want you,” he said immediately, his tone decisive.

She let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding. “Good,” she said after a beat of silence, and he gave her a small smile, reaching to take her hand and squeezing it. He always seemed to know what she needed, and she desperately craved his comfort, even though she knew it was a little silly. Still, the simple touch made her feel better.

“I know we agreed not to play today, but perhaps you’d be amenable to meeting to talk through a new contract?”

“Sure,” she said, giving him a small smile and he gave her hand a quick squeeze before he drew back, opening one of the drawers.

“Now, I wasn’t lying when I said I was meeting with everyone about their work,” he began, pulling out a notepad and plucking a pen from the cup on his desk. She tried not to let her gaze linger on his fingers, keeping her mind from wandering to better uses for them, and he raised his eyebrows. “Is this going to be a problem?”

“I can totally be subtle,” she confirmed, purposefully being casual and slightly argumentative, wanting to establish that she was most definitely _not_ his when they were out of play, and he grinned, his dimples cutting into his cheeks.

“Good. Now, what are you working on?”

* * *

She’d left work an hour or so after Klaus and wasn’t surprised to see him sitting at the kitchen table of their apartment, fiddling with his phone as he inspected a sheaf of paper with an intense concentration that she could tell was a cover for discomfort.

He looked up and gave her a small smile, which she took as a good sign, and she walked over and sat beside him, glancing at the packet he was flipping through and realizing it was their contract. “How do you want to start?” she asked, taking the copy he handed her and scanning it, though she could probably regurgitate the terms almost word for word, considering she had to remember all the rules.

“Tell me how you want to to function at work. I’m perfectly fine with either having some sort of play there or keeping it completely separate.”

“Do you have a preference?”

“I’d very much enjoy summoning you to my office in the middle of the day should I have the desire. Your skirts and dresses cling to you beautifully, and I know that there will be an occasion or two where I’ll want nothing more than to bend you over my desk and push the fabric around your waist. However, if the idea of that makes you uncomfortable, your feelings are infinitely more important to consider.”

She flushed, biting her lip. There was something undeniably tempting about the idea of slipping into his office during the day and letting him touch her, but she still had concerns that needed to be addressed before she could really consider it. She said that and he nodded as though he’d expected that answer, which he probably had.

“What concerns?”

“It can’t interfere with work. Ever. No pulling me out of important things for surprise sex, no punishment that would affect my performance or taking away projects or anything.”

He looked offended but managed to mask it quickly, swallowing. “Caroline, I can assure you that, should you agree to extend our arrangement, I would never let anything related to our sex life impact your work. Except perhaps rewards for exemplary performance, should you be amenable?”

She snorted. “My performance is _always_ exemplary.”

“Perhaps to Katerina’s standards, but you’ll find I’m not as easy to impress.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge,” she teased. “But yes, I’m _amenable_.”

“Good girl,” he murmured, bending forward to kiss her softly.

She stiffened, surprised by the gesture. They obviously kissed a lot, but usually Klaus controlled it, his tongue running pleasurably against the backs of her teeth with his nails digging into her sides. This was different though, the brush of his lips sweet and tender, and by the time she finally gathered herself enough to kiss him back he was pulling away, his eyes dark and wanting.

“Also,” she said, hating herself for how breathy her voice was after a simple kiss. “Any raises or promotions I get are because I earned them. I don’t want you giving me things because we’re play partners.”

“If your performance is as exemplary as you’ve implied, I don’t believe that would be a problem,” he teased, his lips twitching when he saw the ‘ _Seriously?’_ look on her face. “But regardless, I promise that any benefits you receive will be fairly earned. On that note, I won’t go easy on you, either. No amount of begging will get you out of work-related trouble.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” she said without missing a beat. If anything he’d be harder on her, possibly unintentionally. Klaus already trusted her, which meant that he’d probably let her do her job with less supervision and expect more.

“Good,” he said, writing the new rules on his contract. “And I know you’re clever enough to understand why we would not communicate through our office emails?”

She tried not to be offended by the question, knowing that he was just covering his bases. “Obviously.”

“Good girl,” he murmured with another heated glance. “Now, I know it’s a bit late, and I was wondering if you might be willing to go out for dinner instead of our normal routine?”

They’d gone to dinner in play before, but they’d always planned ahead. Klaus liked to buy her dresses that he could easily push aside while they were waiting for appetizers, and he would tell her a few days in advance. It was also a bit of an abrupt shift to a scene, which was a little odd.

She didn’t mind at this point though, acutely aware of how hungry she was, and she nodded. “Yes, Master. I’d like that.”

She saw his jaw tighten as though she’d said the wrong thing, and she frowned. “Is everything okay, Master?”

His expression softened immediately, and he stood, offering a hand to help her up and pulling her flush against his chest and giving her a biting, passionate kiss that made her melt. “Yes, sweetheart,” he murmured between kisses, his hand tangled in her hair. “You’re perfect.”

* * *

Caroline smiled when she saw the package on her doorstep when she got home. She’d ordered some new blouses a few days before, and it was always nice when things came early. Humming to herself, she unlocked her door and walked inside, kicking off her shoes and tearing into the package. When she saw the cream box inside she knew that it wasn’t the blouses she’d ordered, and when she opened it, she found a simple card bearing her name in familiar calligraphy lying on top of powder blue lace.

She lifted the card out of the box and traced the letters with the tip of her finger, unable to fight down a smile. Klaus had sent her a few things in the six months he’d been working at the office, and she always liked it, the knowledge that he knew exactly what she was wearing under her work clothes, was undressing her in his mind every time he saw her, was a huge high.

She lifted the lingerie set out of the box to look at it, the lace so delicate that she worried it would rip if she handled it too harshly.

[Caroline]: Thank you for the present, Master.

[Klaus]: Try them on.

She undressed quickly, pulling on the delicate lace garters slowly so as not to rip them and hooking together the belt over the thong before adjusting her bra. When she glanced in the mirror, she wasn’t the least bit surprised to see that it fit perfectly, the blue scalloped lace against her creamy skin a contrast that she knew would photograph beautifully.

[Klaus]: Do they fit?

[Caroline]: Yes, Master.

[Klaus]: Show me.

She hurried to her bed, lying down and carefully snapping a few selfies, making sure to get the perfect angle so that he’d see the curve of her breasts and the way the lace of the thong and garter belt framed her ass, her lips parted slightly as she looked at the camera. She was getting wet just from the anticipation of taking pictures, of knowing that he would see them and they’d make him hard for her.

[Klaus]: You’re beautiful, sweetheart.

[Caroline]: Thank you, Master.

[Klaus]: Wear them tomorrow. I want to watch you walk around the office knowing that if I were to push your pretty skirt up and fill you with my cock I’d see that you wore your present just for me.

[Klaus]: And of course I do intend to follow through tomorrow night. I can’t wait to peel every stitch of fabric away. Perhaps I’ll tie you up while I do it. You know how I love it when you beg for my touch.

She knew she was wet, and she resisted the urge slide her hand between her thighs, knowing that Klaus would _know_ if she touched herself without asking when they were playing.

[Caroline]: I will, Master.

[Klaus]: Good girl.

[Klaus]: Do you want to touch yourself?

[Caroline]: Yes, Master.

[Klaus]: Call me. I want to hear you.

She’d never dialed his number so quickly.

* * *

“Bonnie, call legal and check on the progress to clear the new campaign. We don't want another near-copyright infringement."

“Got it,” Bonnie said, nodding once and writing something on her tablet.

“Caroline, go over the deliverables we got yesterday. Bring me a few options this afternoon. Two o’clock.”

His tone sent an involuntary shiver down her spine, her nipples pebbling under her bra.

“Yes, M--” she started, the kneejerk response so natural to his commanding tone that she barely realized she had to cover it and changed course quickly. “Um, will do.”

The twitch of his lips and the heated glance he gave her made her blush as she realized that he knew exactly what she’d almost let slip. “Good,” he said, turning to Matt, but before he could talk, Anna poked her head in, giving Klaus an apologetic glance.

“I have Silas on the phone for you.”

Caroline winced. The CEO was...a dick, and that was if she was putting it nicely.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair. “Donovan, email me your report.”

Matt nodded, already picking up his tablet. They all filed out, Caroline heading straight for her office, her heels clicking on the floor.

She tried to concentrate on her work instead of the humiliation she’d barely avoided, and managed to get sucked in enough that she had everything ready by the time it was two o’clock. The nerves came back as she made her way to his office though. She doubted he’d be angry, but there was a little nervous piece of her that was scared she disappointed him.

She felt all the tension leave her when she walked in and Klaus looked at her in a way that made her melt, his dimples cutting into his cheeks.

“Close the door behind you, love.”

She did, taking a seat on the other side of his desk and watching as he closed the shades to the hallway, obscuring his office from the view of anyone who might peek in. Her heartbeat seemed unnaturally loud to her as he walked to sit down in his chair, his lips quirking when they made eye contact. “Do refrain from calling me by my title in public, sweetheart. Though I know perfectly well you enjoy a bit of exhibitionism, I’d rather not have someone file a complaint to HR.”

“Ha,” she said sarcastically, trying to suppress the flush rising in her cheeks. “I didn’t mean to. It just sort of...came out? Well, almost came out.”

“I’ll let it go this once,” he said, his voice teasing, and she gave him a rueful smile.

“In my defense, it’s super hot when you use your commanding boss voice.”

“Duly noted,” he said, his tone dropping, and she bit her lip, flushing. As much as she wanted to take a nice break, she knew she had work to do, and she said so, noting Klaus’s reluctant nod. “Yes, I’m aware. Perhaps if you do an excellent job we can find the time for some rewards later?”

“If that’s what you want, Master,” she said, giving him a heated look before standing up and grabbing her cardigan, pulling it on. “Especially since I followed your orders from last night.”

His eyes darkened. “Did you?”

She walked around his desk and glanced over her shoulder to make sure the shades were drawn before hiking her skirt up enough for him to see the blue lace garter around her thigh, giving him only a glimpse of the lace strap before she smoothed her skirt back down. “I’ll just keep you posted on my progress.”

“Tease,” he muttered, but there wasn’t any bite to it, and she grinned as he gave her an obvious once over, his eyes lingering on where her pencil skirt clung to her hips as he clearly imagined what was beneath them. “Show me tonight.”

“Tonight,” she echoed, looking back at him over her shoulder, and she pushed down a flush at the heated look full of promise that he sent her before she shut the door behind her.

It was only when she shut her office door that the realization hit. It had been a long time since she’d been so happy.

She tried not to let her thoughts wander too much as she sat back down at her desk, doing her best to focus on answering her bazillion emails, but every time she got even the slightest bit distracted she was brought back to Klaus.

To be fair, she’d known that she liked him, but she felt like the deeper feelings for him that she held had somehow snuck up on her. She tried to imagine her life without him, and the second she had she knew that she wouldn’t like it. There was something about her realization that was exciting and new and uplifting, but it was also terrifying. She was almost one hundred percent sure he felt the same way, but there was always that doubt that she could never seem to shed about other people’s feelings for her.

She knew Klaus wanted her. He’d made that clear with every glance, every word he spoke. But did he love her?

She was shaken from her thoughts by a sharp knock on the door.

“Come in!”

“Can you get the door?” Anna asked, her voice muffled through the door, and Caroline immediately got up to let her in, reaching for the coffee she knew was waiting on the other side. “One triple-shot vanilla latte,” Anna said cheerfully, handing it over.

“Thanks so much,” Caroline said, setting it on her desk and going through her purse for her wallet, handing Anna a five, which she pocketed.

“No problem! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever, so I figured you probably needed it.”

Caroline groaned. “Ugh, you have no idea. The Parker deal is a mess.”

Anna made a sympathetic noise. “Do you at least have any fun plans tonight?”

“Not really,” Caroline lied, knowing that mentioning how she was planning on putting on an elaborate striptease for her boss that would probably result in a spanking for drawing it out too long was not the _greatest_ idea.

“Oh. That’s too bad. Jeremy and I are going out to dinner. Should be nice. It took awhile to find somewhere that had a decent pre-set menu, but we figured it out.”

Caroline frowned. “Pre-set menu?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh,” Caroline said slowly. “Right.”

“Klaus is being kind of a nightmare about it. He’s planning this huge thing for his girlfriend.”

Caroline’s eyes snapped up. “Girlfriend?”

Anna nodded, either not noticing Caroline’s reaction or assuming she wanted the gossip. “Yeah. He ordered some jewelry and a dress for her and had me pick them up before I came to work. They’re both gorgeous.”

_The dirty cheating liar..._

She tried to keep a look of polite interest on her face as she took another sip of coffee even as her mind raced. “That’s a nightmare?”

“Oh, it wasn’t just that. I made a reservation for him at this French restaurant downtown and ordered some flowers. He kept changing his mind about where he wanted to go. He also had me book plane tickets, a hotel, and a car for a vacation to Italy this weekend. If I hadn’t seen the necklace I would have bet my life savings that it was a proposal.”

“Does he do that a lot?” Caroline asked, trying to sound more sympathetic than curious.

Anna seemed to mull over the question before shrugging. “I mean...not _often_. He’s had me pick up a few other presents for her, and I’ve made some dinner and hotel reservations. Usually it’s pretty last minute. I guess they both must be really busy. He talks about her in passing sometimes and it’s obvious that he’s trash for her. He’s also had dumb guy questions. You know, like, ‘I want to get a purse as a present but know nothing about purses. Here are seven options, please help.’”

“I can’t imagine Klaus ever saying, ‘please help.’”

Anna snorted. “I mean, he doesn’t say it like _that_. I don’t know. He’s usually really specific about his girlfriend, but sometimes he’ll be like ‘I need a present for a generic snobby woman. Buy a designer item and leave the tag on.’”

Caroline barely stopped herself from muttering ‘ _Rebekah_ ’ under her breath. “Do you remember his girlfriend’s name?”

Anna laughed. “What, to Instagram-stalk her? I tried to look through his social media stuff, but I couldn’t find her. I thought he had a wife named Rebekah, but I’m 99% sure she’s his sister. If you _do_ manage to figure it out though, let me know.”

Caroline nodded, making a few more minutes of small talk to keep from being obvious, though her mind was racing around Klaus being a cheating dick the entire time. As she made her way back to her office she pulled out her phone to text him, and she barely shut the door before he responded.

[Caroline]: Are we still on for tonight?

[Klaus]: Of course, love.

[Klaus]: Unless there’s a reason to cancel?

[Caroline]: I mean, I don’t know. You tell me.

[Klaus]: I’m unsure what you’re implying, sweetheart.

[Caroline]: Anna said you had a date with your girlfriend

[Caroline]: Which is weird, since you never mentioned her.

[Klaus]: I’d like you to come to my office. Now.

Caroline huffed, glancing out the window at the mid-afternoon sky. Should she go? What kind of explanation could he have? It hurt that he hadn’t told her about his girlfriend. Sure, they’d never officially promised to be exclusive, but she’d assumed. She hated the idea of being a dirty secret, and the knowledge that she’d fallen for him thinking they had a chance and he’d never felt the same was a punch to the stomach.

Still, she was _ridiculously_ curious.

Unable to fight the temptation and knowing she’d have to face him soon or later, she left her office, walking down the hall to Klaus’s office and heading inside without knocking, shutting the door behind her. He was sitting at his desk, his hands folded, jaw set. Her spine straightened as he met her eyes, his expression hard and unforgiving.

“Sit,” he said softly, though his tone was dangerous. She didn’t, standing behind the chair pointedly with her fingers curled around the back.

“No.”

He closed his eyes briefly as though in pain, and silently reached for his top desk drawer, pulling out a package wrapped in silver wrapping paper, a tastefully curled ribbon wrapped around it, and set it in his desk. “It’s what I had Anna pick up. I assume that’s who told you?”

“Yeah. You don’t get to be mad at her though, because—“

“Open it,” he interrupted, his eyes never leaving her face.

She shot him a suspicious glance but picked up the box, carefully unwrapping the paper and biting her lip when she saw the brand stamped on the box. She opened it with shaking fingers, blinking at the diamond pendant on the delicate silver chain she found.

“Klaus...”

“Turn it over.”

She glanced at him warily before obeying, her breath catching slightly at what she found. The silver setting was thick enough for an engraving, and she gave him a sheepish look when she saw the date she’d agreed to be his. “There isn’t a girlfriend.”

“I was hoping there would be, come tonight,” he said quietly, and it took her a second to process his meaning.

“You...you want to like, date? Me, I mean?”

He chuckled, giving her an exasperated glance. “Yes. I’ve wanted to for a long time. I was going to ask after I started my job and got settled in, but then...”

“But then I worked here and foiled your evil plans.”

“Indeed.”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed. Although, in my defense, it did sound suspicious.”

“I have no doubt that it did. Still, it was rather rude of you.”

“If you’re trying to get me to let you spank me over your desk, it’s not happening today. I’m really busy on the deal with Parker.”

“Not at all, love. I’d rather let you wonder what your punishment will be at the end of the day.”

She bit her lip. “Just so you know, I’m not interested in a 24/7 thing. If that’s going to be a problem...”

“It is not. I look forward to eventually seeing every part of you. I want to see you kneel at my feet like a good girl begging to suck your Master’s cock as much as I want to wake up next to you the next morning and have you moan my name as you writhe against my tongue demanding more. I want to collect the wicked smiles I’ve seen so often when you speak, to sketch the way your spine straightens with barely-restrained irritation when someone doesn’t quite meet your expectations. Your willingness to let me bend you over the desk and stain your arse red with my palm is satisfying for me, of course, but I know from our time in the office that your uninhibited wit and fire is just as gratifying as the deference you choose to show me when we’re alone.”

“Did you write bad love poetry in high school? Because I feel like you did.”

Klaus gave her a look that if they were in play would make her wince, but since they weren’t she was highly tempted to poke the dragon.

“I’ll spare you the genuine compliments then,” he said dryly, and she laughed.

“It’s okay. I like it when you praise my awesomeness.”

“Mmm. I’ve noticed your penchant for praise.”

“It makes me feel wanted,” she said matter-of-factly, leaning into him. “ _You_ make me feel wanted.”

He gave her a dimpled grin, his hand skating down her side to settle on her hip, his palm warm through the thin fabric of her skirt. "Good."

"We do need matching stories though, because Meredith is going to sit us down and chew us out for not telling her sooner."

"Already thinking about how to break it to HR?" Klaus asked dryly, and Caroline snorted.

"I mean, my preferred strategy would be tell her and then  _immediately_ retreat for at least a day."

He laughed. “Fancy a vacation, then?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” she teased, and his face abruptly turned serious, his hand cupping her cheek.

“Compliments aside, know that I do love you, Caroline. I want you in my life for as long as you choose to stay.”

She swallowed audibly, the earnestness in his expression making her heart beat so fast it felt like it might burst. She hadn’t realized how much she’d wanted him to say it until she heard it, and it was only when she realized he was staring at her clearly expecting her to _say something_ that she gave him a huge smile, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back to look at him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
